la légende des Dragor
by cerise d'ombre
Summary: Une légende, ,une réalité ? Peutêtre que le monde n'est pas perdu... peutêtre que l'espoir est toujours là. Elle doit agir dans l'ombre pour qu'il puisse briller. Leurs regards vont changer.
1. Chapter 1

bonjours bonjours

alors voici la toute première fics que j'ose poster sur (sur le net tout court soit dit en passant lol) je suis... nerveuse , j' espère que vous allez aimer.

voila voila j'espère avoir tout dit,

Ah non, les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas

place au chapitre, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Légendes

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire, vous savez ? »

« Si je le suis, professeur, mais cela n'est pas une contrainte pour moi. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Laissez-moi vous conter la légende, notre légende, la légende de Dragor ou aussi les Gardiens de la lumière :

On raconte qu'au commencement,

La magie apparaissant,

Elle se divisa en deux camps,

Qui se battaient mutuellement.

Pendant des siècles, cela dura

Mais jamais personne ne gagna

Pourtant un jour, un être vint

Et se dressa contre Merlin.

Mais Merlin dans sa puissance

Ne pouvait vaincre cet être immense

Sans sacrifier à son regret

Tout ce peuple qu'il chérissait.

Il est dit qu'une nuit d'orage

Laissant éclater toute sa rage

Il se dressa vers les cieu

Et fit appel aux plus grands dieux

D'un pacte et de son sang coulé

Il cella le destin de l'ombre

Et le monde en fut sauvé

Laissant au loin les mines sombres

Depuis ce jour tant béni

La lumière brille sur la terre,

Et chacun un peu plus oublie

Les Gardiens de la lumière.

Mais un jour prochain reviendront

Ceux que l'on pensait disparus

Car les gens encore sombreront

Le combat, toujours, continue.

Car les Dragor encore liés

Par le pacte jurent fidélité

Et protection à la lumière

Qui combattra contre l'Enfer. »

« Notre pouvoir est de nouveau au service des sorciers et c'est avec une joie infinie que je protègerais ce lieu. »

« Soit, alors nous allons nous organiser car l'année qui débute sera difficile pour vous comme pour nous. »

* * *

Alors c'est bien, nul? je continue, je continue pas? 

une petite réaction quelle qu'elle soit serait sympa, merci


	2. Chapter 2

bonjours bonjours

tout dabord un grand merci a _angelfire87_ qui à été la première personne à me reviewer à la suite de mon premier chapitre merci aussi à _Valalyeste_ en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre comblera vos attentes ou du moins attisera votre curiosité.

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'espère pouvoir continuer à m'amuser avec encore un peu

Voila comme on me l'a demander la suite en espérant ne pas vous décevoire.

grosses bises et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée

Septembre, un moi froid, sombre, triste pour tous ceux qui n'aiment ni la pluie ni le vent glacé d'automne. Un moi qui évoque tant de belles choses aux mélancoliques. Mais c'est avant tout pour les enfants et adolescents la fin des vacances et la reprise du travail.

Enfin pas pour tous car certains des sorciers sur la bordure du quais 9 ¾ regardaient la locomotive rouge comme une libératrice.

Le sifflement de départ retentit et les retardataires se hâtèrent de monter dans les wagons avant qu'ils ne se mettent en mouvement.

Il regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune fille blonde entra alors dans la pièce et s'assit lourdement en face de lui.

« Salut Draco, tu as eu de bonnes vacances ? »

« Autant que les tiennes Pansy, répondit-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu. »

Malgré son attitude désintéressée, il vit passer la rapide lueur de douleur au fond des yeux de sa camarade.

« Pardon Pans' je n'ai pas voulu dire ça mais je n'ai pas eu la vie toute rose depuis mon anniversaire. Heureusement que Poudlard est là… »

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de se plonger elle aussi dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne trouble le silence.

Mais chaque chose a une fin car la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux garçons auto proclamés gardes du corps : Crabe et Goyle. Ils s'affalèrent sur les banquettes et commencèrent à manger ce qu'ils avaient amené.

Draco et Pansy remercièrent Merlin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois laissant apparaître la silhouette sombre de leur directeur de maison.

« M. Malfoy, si vous voulez venir avec moi, une réunion pour les préfets est organisée a l'avant. »

« Bien. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce avec un regard désolé pour la jeune fille restée seule avec les deux gorilles.

Il suivit son professeur dans l'interminable couloir du train jusqu'à un compartiment. Ils y pénétrèrent et s'assirent en silence sur la banquette.

Après un moment sans parler Draco se posait de plus en plus de questions.

« Sev', qu'elles est la raison de ma présence ici ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas Draco, ce n'est pas grave, juste quelques informations que je dois vous communiquer. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui. Ne soit pas trop pressé, d'ailleurs la voilà. »

Draco plus qu'intrigué se tu et pu entendre le rire cristallin d'une jeune fille se rapprocher. Des au revoir furent échanger et il jura reconnaître la voix masculine qui répondit. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra.

De dos on pouvait voir seulement la cascade de boucles brunes dorées qui lui tombait sur les reins car son corps restait caché par les longues robes noires de sorcière.

« Désolé Severus mais j'ai rencontré un ami », dit-elle en referment la porte.

« C'est correct. »

Elle se retourna dévoilant alors son visage fin, des pommettes hautes, un nez légèrement retroussé et de grands yeux marron striés de fils d'or.

Elle eu un léger sursaut en voyant Draco mais se rattrapa vite.

« Salut Malfoy, lui dit-elle en souriant»

Il était quelque peu étonné par la Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant lui, elle restait toujours ce rat de bibliothèque mais quelque chose semblait clocher chez elle, comme si son regard lui disait que tous n'était plus pareille. De plus il était troublé par son attitude envers lui et le professeur Snape.

« Bien, maintenant que Miss Granger est présente nous pouvons commencer la réunion », dit-il alors qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez tous deux été désignés comme préfets en chef. »

Draco plaqua un sourire suffisant sur son visage avant de le tourner vers son homologue guettant sa réaction, qui pour son plus grand malheur ne vint pas. Pourquoi donc ne réagissait-elle pas ? On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été mise au courant avant, mais le seul moyen pour cela serait qu'elle était présente à Poudlard avant la rentrée. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas, que ferait-elle seule à Poudlard ?

« vous logerez tous deux dans les appartements des préfets en chef au deuxième étage, derrière le tableau de l'elfe bleu, arrangez vous du mot de passe avec votre gardien. »

Snape passa ensuite aux différents devoirs du préfet en chef que Draco écouta d'une oreille. Son regard se fixait le plus discrètement possible sur la future colocataire. Ses cheveux restaient d'une masse importante malgré leur apparence désormais plus ordonnée. Quelque chose l'intrigua cependant, il ne lui avait jamais trouvé un grand goût vestimentaire et cette année semblait allé en s'empirant ses robes de sorcière semblaient plus larges encore que les années précédentes comme si elle tentait de se cacher dans les plis. Mais ce qui capta son attention fut ses mains. Elle remettait en place une de ses mèches lorsqu'il remarqua un étrange éclat sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il était petit il pouvait voir au delà des apparences quand il se concentrait. C'est ce qu'il fit et sur les mains de la jeune fille et malgré le puissant sort de dissimuation, il vit une sorte de gant, en cuir très fin, comme une seconde peau. Pourquoi portait-elle des gants ? L'écosse était peut-être froide, mais on était tout de même à la fin de l'été.

Beaucoup de choses clochaient cette année.

* * *

Alors? 

une toute petite réaction, une suggestion, une question?

faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et merci d'avance

cerise d'ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjours bonjours

enfin plutôt bonsoir bonsoir

d'abord excusez moi pour cette longue absence, Mais c'était que trois petits mois... avec des vacances... pensez a moi un peu j'ai pas eu mon ordi pendant deux mois entier. lol. En fait j'ai eu les vacances les plus chargées de toute ma vie mais ça doit pas vous interessez beaucoup, enfin si un jour vous êtes pris d'une envie subite de connaitre ma vie laissez moi un petit mot.

je m'excuse encore et pour me faire pardonner je vous poste un petit chapitre que j'ai commencé pendant une phase de déprime de fin d'année scolaire alors vous pouver au pire sauter le début si ça vous ennuie trop

je remercie aussi tatich la kiche et ladyalienor pour leur reviews et si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ensuite je vous demande de lire les prochain chapitre parce que même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va ce passer ( je sais je sais c'est pas du serieux)

donc voila

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Trop de jeu

Trop de chose s'étaient passé cet été pour qu'elle ne prête attention à ce qui ce passait autour d'elle, de toute façon les détails elle les connaissaient, le devoir de préfet ainsi que leurs quartier communs. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant même le fait que Draco Malfoy soit son homologue masculin ne la gênait plus. Après tout combien de fois s'était-elle trompé sur les apparences des gens.

OoOoOoO

Severus Snape observait la jeune fille qui, de toute évidence pour lui, faisait semblant d'écouter les grandes phrases qu'il récitait maintenant par cœur depuis plusieurs années, ne prêtait pas plus attention aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, qu'au paysage qui défilait derrière lui. Il devait parler avec elle, le danger était trop grand, les pertes trop importantes, les conséquences trop lourdes, il avait besoin d'aide, mais elle ne voudrait jamais en parler à qui que ce soit et si le vieux fou venait à l'apprendre alors elle perdrait beaucoup plus que lui et il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, ce serait trop grave.

Trop de risques,

Trop de choses à penser,

Trop de top…

oOoOoOo

Pansy forçait son regard à ne voir que le paysage qui s'étendait au-delà de la vitre, ne par tourner la tête vers les deux garçon à côté d'elle, ne pas leur parler, ne pas leurs monter un quelconque intérêt, eux n'avait pas l'intelligence et le tact de Draco et, malgré les apparences, ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'ils pouvaient le laisser paraître. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, bien qu'autoproclamés gardes du corps de Drago Malfoy, ne se privaient pas de remarques crues et trop souvent en relations avec la vie par toujours idyllique de leurs camarades, mais ils vouaient une sorte d'admiration envers Draco ce qui avait rendu la vie de certains plus plaisante.

Draco n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes quand elle sentit le regard des deux garçons sur elle mais par chance ou un hasard généreux la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un grand brun aux yeux bleus.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »

« Désolé Pan' j'était retenus, ou est Draco ? »

« Réunion de préfets »

« Et toi alors, pourquoi tu n'y est pas? »

« à tous les coups il a du être nommé préfets en chef et il ne nous a rien dit »

« Ça ressemble pas à du Draco ça il nous aurait saouler avec son air suffisant pendant tout l'été »

« Qu'est ce que tu compte faire cette année ? » le sujet de vacances était une chose sur laquelle il valait mieux se taire.

« Les choix ne manquent pas, mais ils parlent tous de nouvelles options alors j'attends de voir »

Le compartiment se tu alors .

« Bougeons un peu, d'accord ? » l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde.

Trop de choix,

Trop peu de temps

OoOoOoO

Severus était parti depuis longtemps et personne dans le compartiment n'avait bougé. L'ambiance n'était pas au top, mais ils avaient tous deux connu bien pire, et pour le moment aucun ne pensait à bouger. L'envie de rompre ce silence avait bien approché leurs esprits, mais elle avait vite été repoussée face au calme ambiant. Ils profitaient de ces quelques instants avant de faire face à l'école, à toutes ces comédies, ces préjugés.

Le silence se rompit quand la porte s'ouvrit, bien que doucement sur Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zambini. L'une s'assit à côté de Draco alors que l'autre prenait place en face de lui.

« Granger » salua Blaise.

« Granger ? » Pansy remarqua alors la présence de celle-ci.

« Zambini, Parkinson »

« Dégage de la Granger ! »

« Il en est pas question, je suis très bien là où je suis, et si t'es pas contente tu dégage. »

Les choses allaient s'envenimer quand Drago et Blaise intervinrent.

« Laisse Pan' »

« C'est pas comme si elle pouvait nous faire quelque chose. »

« Comme si une sang de bourbe pouvait être supérieure… » s'exclama-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter regardait les plaines écossaises qui défilaient devant ses yeux en tentant d'occulter la présence de Ron. Ron. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais depuis l'épisode du ministère, un profond sentiment de peine l'envahit à cette pensée, Ron ne semblait plus le même.

En fait non, Ron ne se comportait plus comme avant depuis un moment déjà, depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ou cela avait-il commencé avant ? Il ne savait plus. Son comportement était des plus déroutants. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Où était passé le Ron exubérant, souriant et impulsif ? Quand s'était-il changé en une personne amère, agressive et qui semblait-il toujours attendre quelque chose de lui ?

Il tourna finalement la tête vers ses compagnons de cabine, évitant soigneusement le regard de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère. Il rencontra celui de Ginny qui lui fit un sourire désabusé mais qui se voulait réconfortant, ce qui était raté, il y répondit par un sourire triste. Il regarda quelques instants Luna et Neville plongés respectivement dans un exemplaire du Chicaneur et un magazine sur la nature et la botanique et retint de justesse un soupir devant leur tentative pour échappé à l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

De l'air. Il allait étouffer dans cette ambiance oppressante.

« Je vais aux toilettes » dit-il.

Il sortit sous un dernier regard d'excuse de la rousse.

Une fois la porte refermée, et à bonne distance du compartiment, des exclamations de voix étouffées lui parvinrent, mais il était déjà trop loin pour comprendre les paroles, et il ne souhaitait pas revenir dans cette pièce qu'il avait réussie à fuir. Il se décida donc pour un peu de marche à la rechercher d'un wagon, sinon vide, du moins plus accueillant.

oOoOoOoOo

Il arrivait quasiment à la tête du train quand une exclamation, sortant du compartiment devant lequel il passait, retint son attention.

« Dégage de la Granger ! »

Il s'approcha de la porte alors que la suite de la conversation lui parvenait plus faiblement, et ouvrit la porte.

« c'est pas vrai ça ! après la miss je-sais-tout, voilà Saint Potter ! Doit-on attendre la Belette aussi ? » La voix de Pansy était des plus sarcastique et moqueuse, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

« Mais je t'en pris fait comme chez toi ! »

« Écoute Parkinson, j'en ais rien à faire de ta permission alors garde tes réflexions stupide pour toi, tu veux ? »

Pansy vexée se rassit sur la banquette et le silence se fit. Au bout d'un moment Balise proposa au deux autre serpentards une partie de carte et ils commencèrent à jouer, occultant la présence des deux Gryffondors.

Hermione était heureuse de l'arrivé inattendue d'Harry, au moins une personne dans cette pièce la soutenait ouvertement. Elle fit un petit sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement « et comment t'es tu retrouver dans ce wagon remplis de serpents ? »

« En fait ils se sont incrustés alors qu'on était tranquille, j'ai rien demander moi »dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« On ? »

« Malfoy et moi »

« Malfoy et …toi ?

« Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs » s'écria-t-elle scandalisée « on était en réunion de préfets »

« Tu est préfète en chef alors. »

« Comment… »

« Ron… Ron n'a pas été convoqué et puis franchement il y avait que toi pour douter d'avoir ce poste. »

« Quelque chose c'est passé avec Ron ? »

« Il… Enfin… Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour avoir une conversation normale avec lui, il est toujours en colère et c'en devient insupportable. »

« Le pauvre nous fait une crise de jalousie ? » coupa une voix dédaigneuse.

Les deux gryffondors avaient presque oublié les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, Malfoy ! »

« j'appelle le pauvre comme je veux, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est, un pauvre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il t'envoi balader, il est jaloux du Saint Potter, de toute cette admiration que des débiles peuvent te porter. »

« Il… Il a raison Harry… À propos de la jalousie de Ron bien sûr ! »

Ils se turent tous brutalement et la dévisagèrent.

« Quoi ? »s'écria-t-elle énervé d'être fixée comme si elle venait de sortir l'énormité du siècle.

« Eh, Hermione tu viens de… hum… donner raison à Drago Malfoy, devant lui en plus. »

« Et alors ? c'est ça qui vous fait ressembler à des poissons hors de l'eau ? Vous êtes puériles ! »

Elle s'enfonça le plus possible dans la banquette et fixa ses yeux sur le paysage extérieur.

Puis un pouffement se fit entendre et les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Blaise Zambini qui se tentait de cacher son fou rire derrière ses mains.

« Blaise quand tu arrêtera de te foutre de nous tu joueras, c'est ton tour. » Il se calma légèrement sous les regards percent de ses amis.

« Enfin Pans comment veux tu jouer à trois, c'est trop ennuyeux »

« Peut-être mais à moins d'aller chercher Crabbe et Goyle, je vois pas avec qui on pourrait jouer et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les voir. »

Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux gryffondors.

« Vous voulez jouer avec nous ? »

* * *

tada dam tada damm

bon je l'avoue ce chapitre ne fait pas mais alors pas du tout avancer l'histoire TT

Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, si tant est que ça vous interesse, j'ai pendant mes longues heures de solitude dans les contrés reculés que j'ai joyeusement visité, été confronté a une évidence quelque peu surprenante. Je peu écrire la suite de mon histoire sur papier!

c'est incroyable non?

enfin bref ça m'a permis d'écrire pas mal de mots formant des phrases qui accesoirement se révélaient être la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire.

donc j'ai en ma possession une suite sur papier, petit sondage:

tapez 1 si vous voulez que je la recopie et la publie

tapez 2 si vous vous en foutez totalement, vous voulez pas la suite

tapez 3 si vous êtes maso ( et pas sado qui est un abus de language, français quand tu nous tiens...)et que vous voulez que je la recopier mais que vous vous foutez totalement que je la publie vous viendrez pas la voir

je suis désolé si j'écris nimporte quoi dans mes commentaires mais je sort de 3h de devoirs de français précédé de 2h de maths alors les quelques malheureux neurones que je possèdent encore se sont rebellé et il y a grève d'intelligence( ce qui soit dit en passant ne change pas trop de d'habitude...)

donc j'attends vos reviews avec impatience même si c'est pour m'engueuler et si j'ai une majorité de 1 alors la suite devrais arrivé dans une semaine ou deux suivant mon temps libre et si les prof decident subitement d'alléger les masses de devoirs quotidiens

merci , à la prochaine

cerise d'ombre 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous

je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à mètre la suite, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sinon le manque de motivation.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec

merci à ceux qui n'ont pas désespéré, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez...

bonne lecture

* * *

  


Chapitre 4 L'Orage

_  
Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux gryffondors._

_« Vous voulez jouer avec nous ? »_

« Pardon ? » Quatre voix s'unirent dans la surprise.

« Est-ce que vous voulez jouer avec nous ? » répéta-t-il plus lentement.

« Je n'aurais jamais de relations d'aucune sorte avec des Gryffondor et encore moins le Balafré. » s'écria Pansy

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que je voudrais jouer avec toi Parkinson ? » répliqua Harry.

« C'est bon, je proposais juste une solution au problème. »

« Bah tu peux te les garder tes solutions. »

« Aurais-tu peur de perdre Parkinson » demanda Hermione.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un rat de bibliothèque peut me battre à un de mes jeux préférés ? »

« Allez Pan', c'est nul de jouer à trois, on se fait chier, de toute évidence, ils se font chier aussi, autant voir si on peut pas le faire ensemble. Et puis foutre une raclée aux Gryffondor c'est le mieux pour commencer l'année. »

« Draco ? »

Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de faire son éternel sourire en coin et de se rapprocher d'eux.

« Ca peut être marrant. »

OOOOOO

La partie s'éternisait, chacun à leur tour, Blaise, Harry et Pansy avaient été éliminer et il ne restait que Draco et Hermione en face à face.

Les cartes défilaient sur la table sans désigner de vainqueur, mais la lueur dans leurs yeux montrait l'intérêt de chacun pour la compétition. Malheureusement les autres ne partageaient pas leur joie.

« j'en ai marre » souffla Blaise.

« A qui le dis-tu. Y'en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »ajouta Harry.

« Je savais pas que Granger savait jouer à des jeu sorcier. »

« Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi elle est capable. »

« Je suis quand même surpris que toi tu ne sache pas jouer. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? »

« Ton rouquin aurait pu te l'apprendre. » avança Pansy.

« Ron ne cherche pas à m'apprendre des choses. Il à déjà été surpris que… »

« Que ? » la curiosité de la jeune fille s'était éveillée.

« En quoi cela vous intéresse ? » répondit amèrement Harry.

« C'est bon ! Je trouvais juste bizarre que le survivant ne connaisse pas ce bête jeu de carte. »

« Vous ne savez rien du survivant. »

Sa réplique laissa place au silence seulement troublé par le bruissement des cartes et la pluie battante sur les vitres, qui s'était déclanchée quelques moments auparavant.

Les trois continuèrent de fixer leurs camarades plongés dans leur duel.

Le ciel s'était considérablement assombrit et la pluie accentuée en quelques minutes et alors qu'Hermione se levait d'un bond, son cris de victoire fut étouffé par le grondement du tonnerre.

Un éclair zébra le ciel suivit de près par le grondement assourdissant. Tous, dans la lumière éclatante, purent voir la jeune fille debout trembler de tous son corps.

Un second flash sembla accentuer les frémissements qui parcouraient ses muscles. L'électricité de l'air augmentait dangereusement et la magie crépitait presque autour de son corps. Chacun la regardait, fasciné, et quand Harry tenta de s'approcher pour la toucher et sûrement essayer de la rassurer, il reçu une décharge qui le fit reculer.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et c'est un professeur de potion un peu essoufflé qui pénétra dans le compartiment. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme, mais comme Harry se fit expulser. Il tenta alors de la sortir de la sorte de transe où elle semblait plongée.

« Hermione, reste avec nous, garde le contrôle. Hermione, écoutes-moi, regarde moi » il planta ses yeux dans les siens, bien qu'elle semblait ne pas le voir. « Hermione, je t'ai amené quelque chose pour te calmer, mais il faut que tu garde le contrôle. Hermione regardes-moi, c'est moi Severus. »

Les quatre autres le regardaient faire, trop surpris par sa réaction. Mais l'intensité magique ne cessait d'augmenter.

Alors que chacun observait, Draco s'avança à son tour, comme hypnotisé, et ne rencontra aucune résistance. Quand il toucha de sa main l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle-ci se détendit imperceptiblement.

C'est quand il le pris dans ses bras que la concentration magique se stabilisa, et au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione revint à ses esprit. Elle laissa alors ses yeux se fermer de bien-être et son esprit se calmer peu à peu.

Le professeur Snape soupira de soulagement.

OOO

Quand elle se réveilla, tout le monde dormait à par un professeur de potion, la regardant les yeux emplis de questions.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'orage » répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris, et regarda autour d'elle, puis arqua un sourcil en direction de l'homme.

« Je les ai endormi » répondit-il à sa demande silencieuse.

Soudain elle se tendit et plongea son regard anxieux dans celui de son vis à vis.

« Qu'ai-je fais ? Je connais mes réactions face à l'orage. Qu'ont-ils vu ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Il détourna son regard vers le paysage qui défilait toujours à l'extérieur.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » avoua-t-il « quand je suis arrivé, Potter s'était apparemment fait projeter contre la paroi, les autres ne bougeaient pas et après que tu m'ais expulsé à mon tour, j'ai vu Draco s'approcher sans rencontrer de résistance, comme hypnotisé. Et il t'a pris dans ses bras alors la magie s'est calmé, sans aide de la potion, et tu t'es endormie. Alors ils m'ont tous regardé comme si j'avais une deuxième tête et je les ai endormis magiquement. »

« Draco… Draco a passé les barrières ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse ! » Elle s'était levée d'un bond, les mains tremblantes en jetant des regards désespérés autour d'elle.

Severus lui attrapa les mains et la força à se rasseoir.

« Calme toi. Quel est le problème ? »

« Je… Je… Il…Non ! Je suis désolé Severus, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Dors, je leur ferais oublier. »

* * *

Que voulait donc dire Hermione ? Et Harry?

Que ce passe-t-il donc?

Pourquoi Draco agit-il comme cela? Et Severus?

une suggestion?

une remarque?

une review!

cerise d'ombre


End file.
